


SLIDING

by leatheredamber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatheredamber/pseuds/leatheredamber
Summary: Dean lets his inner competitive child out. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	SLIDING

CRASH!!

Sam jolts up and instantly reaches for the gun under his pillow. He gets to his door in three easy steps and pries his bedroom door open. As he peaks down the hallway, he takes notice of the sudden silence and steps out into the hallway, bumping into Cas carrying his blade. 

“What happened?” Cas asks.

“No idea.” He replies.

Sam takes in Cas’s clothes. Dean’s clothes. Hm. 

They’re both tense and on high alert as they make their way towards the general direction of the crash.

Sam hears hushed whispers as they get closer to the map room.

Where’s Dean??

“I told you you couldn’t stick that landing old man.”

“Claire?”  
“Claire?”

Sam and Cas find three shocked faces as they round the corner.

Claire and Jack on either side of a sheepishly looking Dean with a bloody nose. 

“We were teaching Jack how to slide in his socks” Claire spoke first.

“Yeah, you were doing a pretty bad job at that, so I had to step in” Dean childishly interrupts her.

“Oh ok, yeah and you’re doing such a great job are you?” Claire retorts.

Sam sighs.

“What the hell happened!”

Cas hasn’t spoken but hasn’t taken his eyes off of Dean.

“Dean bet Claire that he could slide further than her and he crashed into the wall.” Jack said matter-of-factly. “I’m pretty sure he broke it.”

Sam glances at the wall.

“The wall and probably his nose.” Jack continues.

Claire tries to hide her giggle as Dean glares at her.

“I would’ve won if she hadn’t bumped into me” Dean mutters.

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs again.

“Dean.” Cas finally spoke.

Dean had been avoiding Cas’s gaze but slowly met his eyes. Crap, he’s pissed, Dean thought. 

“Y’all should go to bed and get some rest.” Sam broke the awkward silence. 

Jack and Claire looked at each other and retreated to their rooms in silent giggles. 

“You’ll take care of him?” Sam looked towards Cas.

He quickly nodded. Not taking his eyes off Dean.

“Goodnight guys.” Sam said as he stalked off to his room. I really hope my headphones are charged.

Cas walked off to the room assuming Dean would follow closely behind. 

Silence. Fuck. He must really be pissed. We were just having fun! Dean was mentally preparing his arguments and rebuttals. 

Dean closed the door behind him and barely had a chance to fully turn around before Cas’s hand was on his head healing his broken nose.

“You really are a bad influence on them, you know” Cas finally spoke.

“They’re just kids. Let them be kids.”

“Yes. They are kids. You are a grown man.” Cas quickly responded.

“Yeah, well someone has to teach them how to do things properly” Dean playfully bites back.

That made Cas smile a bit. This was the man he loved. 

He shook his head and made his way to his side of the bed.  
“Just come to bed already. I fixed your nose, but you’ll still feel that headache in the morning. You have to have some sort of consequence.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course, Cas wouldn’t completely heal him.  
He’ll recover soon enough. He still has to teach Jack how to make proper spit balls.


End file.
